Paying Too Much for Car Insurance?
This is the series from "The Sensible Alternative" while VO exclaims why GEICO paid too much money since 1993. In 1998, Bill Plympton is seen wearing a yellow shirt walking to a bad object that has an injury. Listings Advertisements * Apples * 24-Hour Service * Too Many People * Ball Juggler * Giant Foot * Rabbit Hole * Car Salesman * Car Generations * Coffee Mugs * Vacuum Cleaner * Endless Toy Manual * Fear * Fast Food Drinks * Tiny Calendar * Car or Boat * Purse Carrier * Hand Raising * Chinese Restaurant * Laughing Dog * Middle Man Drop-Off * Middle Man Cut Out * Paper Boy * Stubborn Traffic * Constellations * Golf Area (90s Version) * Kiddie Toy Car * Chicken Truck * Middle Man Cut Out * American History X * Duck * Coffee Hats * Fake Fairy * Magnet Man * Mayonnaise Sandwich * Sumo Wrestler * Three Heads * Vows * Release the Hounds * I’m So Happy! (Fake Disney Song) * Soap Box * Headphones * Tin Foiled Dog * Bob Wehadababyitsaboy * Car Wash * Running Housewife * Fell * Dead Leaves * Coming Home * Coming Home (GEICO Gecko Version) * Coming Home (The Best of GEICO) * Jumping House * Giant Pig * Shopping Cart * Mimes * Walkie Talkie * Squirrel * Deer * Roller Skates * Spider A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance * Grocery of Four * Grocery of Four (The Best Of GEICO) * Schedule Shop Stop * Schedule Shop Stop (GEICO GECKO Version) * Schedule Shop Stop (The Best Of GEICO) Radio Ads * Eyes * New Car Doing Dumb Things * Cannon * Stone Wheel * Weight * Doggy Bone * Vacuum Cleaner (98s Version) * Hammer * Tree stump Live Action ads * Treadmill (90s Version) * Coffee Spiller * Lighter Fluid * Do Dumb Things * Do Dumb Things (The Best Of GEICO) Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:GEICO American History X Commercials Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:GEICO Bill Plympton Commercials Category:Do Dumb Things Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Radio Commercials Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Category:GEICO Fear Commercials Category:Geico Websites Category:GEICO The Lion King ADS Category:GEICO Arthur ADS Category:GEICO Postcard From Buster ADS Category:GEICO Maya And Miguel ADS Category:GEICO Cyberchase ADS Category:GEICO Jay Jay The Jet Plane ADS Category:GEICO Dragon Tales ADS Category:GEICO The Zula Patrol ADS Category:GEICO Clifford’s Puppy Days ADS Category:GEICO Clifford The Big Red Dog ADS Category:GEICO The Berenstain Bears ADS Category:GEICO Reading Rainbow ADS Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS Category:GEICO Bob The Builder ADS Category:GEICO Barney And friends ADS Category:Wiggles Advertisements Category:GEICO The Wiggles ADS Category:GEICO Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series ADS Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Category:Sean Hayes Commercials Category:Images Category:GEICO CBS ADS Category:GEICO Sesame Street ADS Category:GEICO Early Ads Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO Office Commercials Category:Jerry Lambert Commercials Category:GEICO Lilo and Stitch ADS Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Beauty and the Beast ADS Category:GEICO Shrek ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 2 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story ADS Category:GEICO Ashley Laurence Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko and Thomas Lau Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:Ad Actors Category:GEICO Monsters Inc ADS Category:GEICO Paramount ADS Category:GEICO Nickelodeon ADS Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Emperor’s New Groove ADS Category:Characters Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Warner Bros. ADS Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Caillou ADS Category:GEICO Teletubbies ADS Category:GEICO Zoboomafoo ADS Category:GEICO Animation Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:GEICO The Simpsons ADS Category:GEICO Tarzan ADS Category:Hot Tub Time Machine Commercials Category:Riding With GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Family Guy ADS Category:Sports Category:GEICO Disneyland Commercials Category:Catchphrases Category:New York Commercials Category:It's That Simple Category:Christmas Commercials Category:GEICO George of the Jungle 2 ADS Category:Halloween Commercials Category:Songs Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Commercials Category:GEICO Looney Tunes Ads Category:GEICO Pokémon ADS Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Videos Category:GEICO Gecko Videos Category:GEICO Direct Videos Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Videos Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Videos Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Videos Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Videos Category:GEICO Nick Jr ADS Category:GEICO Blue’s Clues ADS Category:GEICO Little Bear ADS Category:GEICO Lazy Town ADS Category:GEICO Go Diego Go ADS Category:GEICO 321 Penguins! ADS Category:GEICO Big Idea ADS Category:Bugs Bunny Tells Off Villains Category:Shut Up Yosemite! Category:Arthur Tells Villains That He Told You Not To Touch It Category:GEICO Videos Category:Bugs Bunny Tells off Heroes Category:GEICO Let’s Make A Deal ADS Category:GEICO The Price Is Right ADS Category:GEICO Family Feud ADS Category:GEICO Jeopardy! ADS Category:GEICO Wheel Of Fortune ADS Category:Years